Does Size Matter
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: Urinals. Tyson has a nasty prank that involves them. He drags Max along with him. But what happens when Kai needs to use the bathroom and sees Tyson with a devilish grin and Max? I have a feeling that someone, in other words Tyson, will end up gettin hurt


**Geirr: **_Pretty much a boredom-fic. I wrote it out of boredom when I was having a moment to my self. This is some-what a true story. But instead of Tyson and Max, it was me and my friend Nate and some strangers _

**WARNING:LANGUAGE, BODY PARTS, SLIGHT YAOI, & STUPIDITY**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Tyson...I don`t think this is such a good idea. We should go back." Max said as him and his best friend walked into the bathroom suspically.

"Oh! Don`t get your panties in a twist Maxie. This`ll be fun!"

"Your idea of fun Tyson always gets you hurt. Don`t you think you should have learned better by now. And I don`t wear panties for your information!"

"Hell my friend. Fun isn`t fun without a little pain."

Max mumbled something under his breath that Tyson couldn`t have caught. This was going to end badly, Max knew for a fact. Everything Tyson did always turned out bad in the end.

"Tyson," Max begged. "Can we please re-think this."

"Shut up Maxie! Nothing bad is going to happen," the bluenette coughed into his hand, "At least not to you. Now come on! This will be fun."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Everything we do you have a bad feeling about. You got to suck it up and have a little fun. Life isn`t so easy, it has challenges."

"Whatever Tyson. I should have stayed in our room rather than come with you."

"You would have came anyway. You can`t resist me," Tyson blew an imaginary kiss towards Max and watched the blond haired boy gag on it.

"Oh totally Tyson. Your the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life," Max said sarcastically.

"I know I am. Everyone thinks the same thing about me. I`m one Sexy Beast!" The dragon flexed his muscles, showing off. "Now enough of how sexy and hott I am, we have to do what we came here to do."

"Oh God. I`m going to hate this."

The bathroom was like any other boy`s bathroom. Sinks, toilets in their own separate stalls, and then the three urinals lined up by each-other. Tyson smirked and Max gulped. "Do you remember what we are doing Maxxie?"

"Run it by me again will you. I`m still in shock from the first time when you told me we were going to do this." Max said juste starring at the three urinals in agitation.

"Okay well here is the trick. We both stand at the urinals as if we are going to the bathroom. Which we aren`t though. And we leave the middle one vacant. So when someone comes in to go to the bathroom they will have to use the urinal in the center." Tyson looked at Max to see if the younger boy was getting it so far.

Max nodded in approval. "Go on."

"Okay so when they open up their pants we look down and laugh at their thing! See isn`t it funny!"

"Wait Tyson...What thing?"

"You know, Maxxie."

"No, I don`t know Tyson. So I`ll ask again. What thing?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Their penis!"

"Penis is a funny word." Max giggled, some-what blushing as well.

"Yes it is a funny word buddy. Funny word indeed!"

Tyson and Max eyed the urinals again. Tyson looking stoked for the little joke. Max looking like he was about to puke out the lunch he had juste eaten. This was a cruel and mean joke Tyson wanted to pull and he had dragged the blond blader into it.

"You ready for the fun to begin Maxxie?" Tyson asked positioning himself in-front of the urinal on the far right.

Max sighed and went to the urinal on the far left. "This is so stupid Tyson."

"Stupid, yes. Funny as well."

"No not funny. Juste plain stupid. Nothing else. Tyson please reconsider this before we get hurt."

Tyson looked up at the ceiling arching his eyebrow. One millisecond later "Thought it through Maxxie...And my answer. Do you want to know my answer?" He looked at Max who nodded sheepishly. "We are going to to this!"

Max sighed again, he had failed to get the stubborn Tyson to quit this stupid gag.

"Now remember. When the person comes in. Wait until they untie their pants and until you see the penis."

"Tyson can you stop saying penis?"

"Why? PENIS! PENIS! PENIS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TYSON!"

Tyson pursed his lower lip out at the blond boy. "Fine Max. But do you understand of what to do?"

Max scowled at the bluenette. "Yes, I understand captain."

"Good! Now shush! I think I hear someone coming. Remember act natural and do not blow our cover!"

"Natural! How do you act natural while your peeing standing up!?"

"You know! Juste let it all out." Tyson smirked looking at the blank ceiling before him. Nothing to look at. Max scowled at the boy and wanted to say something to him. But the sound of footsteps kept him quiet.

Kenny walked into the bathroom juste expecting to pee in peace. But stopped in his tracks noticing that two of the three urinals were occupied. None other than Tyson and Max. Kenny sucked in a lungful of air. He could hold it and come back later, but he was getting stomachaches already. And he really wanted to relieve himself. He blew out the air and stood as tall as he could, which wasn`t very tall. And walked to the third urinal.

He stood shoulder length between Tyson and Max. He juste hoped that Tyson would crack any joke. He released his belt and opened his pants. And then he relieved himself with a sigh.

And then he heard Tyson laugh out of his nose. Oh know. Kenny should have known better than for the dragon to keep his mouth shut. He expected Max to not say anything but he knew for a fact that Tyson would say something stupid. And utterly horrifying.

"Oh wow!" he heard Tyson say between chuckles. "max! Max! Look at it!"

Kenny kept his eyes ahead of him. But he felt Tyson looking at his other member and the eyes of Max on the same place. This was definitely uncomfortable and he should have juste went and peed sitting down in the private stalls. Therefore he would have to put up with this humiliation.

"Max do you see it? Holy crap it`s so small. I can`t see it at all! Where is that pee coming from?"

Max laughed a little at Tyson`s comment, because it was true. Kenny did have a small penis. But he didn`t care much of it because he wasn`t interested in sex like most boys are it seems like nowadays.

"Holy Mother of pearl Kenny! Where is it? Are you sure your a boy?" Tyson asked elbowing Kenny`s side.

Kenny sighed in relief when he was finished. He buttoned his pants up and left without even washing his hands. He was usually high on keeping his hygiene but he couldn`t stand being in the same room with Tyson`s annoying mouth of jokes.

Tyson and Max were quiet for a minute making sure that no one was coming in right after Kenny. Knowing the chief he would probably have told the boys heading this way to use a different bathroom. Ruins all the fun.

"Max! Why didn`t you say anything?"

He looked at the blond bewildered and some-what surprised.

"Because Tyson I still think this is stupid and rude. Wouldn`t you hate it if people did this to you?"

"..."

"Oh! Right! You don`t care. I swear Tyson you are one fucked up bastard and I hope that someday someone will teach you other wise."

"Oh Pish-Posh Maxxie boy! That day will never happen I guarantee it!"

"Don`t guarantee everything Tyson. Karma has a way of dealing with people like you."

"HA! Karma! I laugh in Karma`s face while mooning them."

"Tyson..." Max moaned.

"OH! I hear someone! Get ready! This`ll be fun! I wonder who it is now."

Max pursed his eyes and looked at the wall before him. Starring deeply into the ugly yellow painted brick walls before him. Trying to burrow holes into the hard wall, trying to make an escape. However he was failing at that.

Then they noticed who had walked in. Taller than them, and older. Duel hair colors, light in the front and darker in the back. His crimson eyes were hard, showing no emotion what so ever. Their captain. Kai Hiwatari.

Max felt his nerves riling inside him rapidly. Oh shit! Oh shit! This is bad! This is totally bad! That is what went through his head over and over again none stop. And he knew that his gut was telling him to zip up his pants and run out of here if he wanted to survival until tomorrow. He saw out of the corner of eye that Tyson knew as well that their captain had walked in. But Tyson didn`t look as nervous as he thought he would look. Instead Tyson looked phsyct. This is bad!

Kai didn`t pause like Kenny had. He saw that the middle urinal was open and look up the space. Ignoring at both Tyson and Max on each-side of him.

Tyson was stoked for this. He had a bad feeling but his ego was bigger and he didn`t give a shit at all about what may happen. He knew Max wasn`t going to attempt in saying anything to Kai, but Tyson was sure going to play. As they say No pain, No Gain. In other words, no fun. But Tyson would change that.

Kai unzipped his pants and ignored the blushing Max and the giggling Tyson. The younger teen`s giggling made his skin crawl.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson who was looking down at his member with wide astonished eyes. Tyson wasn`t expecting that, he could tell. But Kai couldn`t keep his straight face on, he had to smirk, he appreciated his size and wouldn`t ask for it any other way.

"Th-that is like HUUUGE!! Titanic sized! Holy shit man! Kai quit taking steroids, your going to hurt poor defenceless Rei with that!"

Kai frowned. Tyson was such as ass. It was all natural, no drugs helped him grow to the size he was now. He cocked his head to the side, his crimson eyes looking at the still astonished Tyson who was standing there with his mouth wide open still looking down. Kai pursed his lips. "You know Tyson you should really keep your mouth closed..."

Tyson didn`t look at his captain. "Oh my God! I`m surprised that Rei is still walking!" The younger bluenette giggled, finally making whatever was going through his head funny. He finally got through the size of Kai`s member but now he turned it into something funny. By putting Rei into the conversation.

Kai growled deep in his throat, aggravated. "Shut the hell up Tyson." Was all he said before finishing and closing his pants up.

Max was still off in his own little world minding his own business. He was trying his best to ignore the conversation going on around him.

Tyson on the other hand ignored Kai`s warning and kept on pushing the joking even more. "Can Rei walk after you guys have had sex?"

"Tyson..." Kai growled again but the younger teen continued.

"Man, I better get Rei a _`Get Well Soon`_ card, because I am sure he is in a lot of pain!"

Kai`s jaw clenched together tight and his fists stiffened and his muscles danced beneath his skin as he lifted his arm up ready to punch into Tyson`s wide-open, target face. The younger teen was laughing, eyes closed so he couldn`t even see Kai`s punch coming.

On impact, Tyson`s skull made a cracking noise as the pressure built up inside. Max screamed in horror as the younger bluenette landed on the tile floor with a sickening crunching noise. Kai withdrew his fist, his angry crimson eyes burrowing holes into Tyson`s damaged head. He ignored Max`s calls for help and juste starred at the motionless body lying on the floor. He wasn`t dead. He was going to heal fine, nothing wrong. Kai could promise that.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Max continued to yell.

Kai cupped his hand over the blond`s mouth and gave him a death glare. He heard Max`s muffled yip and saw the fear flow into the ocean blue eyes. "Max quit wasting oxygen. Tyson will be fine, I juste needed him to shut his mouth."

He removed his hand from the younger boy`s mouth and starred at him with a serious hard look. "B-But what about Tyson? That was a hard hit Kai! Are you sure that we shouldn`t take him to the doctor or something? Because I`m sure he may have some head damage."

Kai`s eyebrows drew together in annoyance. "He`s fine."

And with that Kai turned and left, leaving Max wide-mouthed and Tyson still lying in a mess on the floor. Max sighed, defeated. "Well...that`s the last time I ever listen to Tyson."

* * *

**Geirr:** _This story is based on an event that I had with a friend. Nate (my friend) and I went to a public bathroom and decided to play this trick on random people. I`m a prankster and sometimes my pranks can leave me in an injured mess, like Tyson. So pretty much this happened to me, I was in Tyson`s place. I got hit in the face, broke my nose in the process, and Nate laughing his ass off at me and calling me a Fucktard. _

_SOOOO! The moral of this story...DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MEN`S....pfffft, you know!!!! ...Karma can be nasty!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
